The box lubricator business for pump-to-point lubrication of compressors and engines has been in existence since the early 1900's. In pump to point box lubricators, one or a plurality of reciprocating lubricator pumps are mounted to a box or reservoir which holds lube oil therein. The pumps have suction tubes extending down into the reservoir to pump away lube oil. The pumps have actuating mechanisms protruding into the box reservoir. A cam shaft arrangement within the box, having rotating cam lobes abutting the actuating mechanisms, causes the reciprocating, pumping action of the pumps. The cam shaft arrangement is rotatably driven by an external motor engaging a drive shaft protruding externally of the box. MANZEL box lubricators from LUBRIQUIP as well as MEGA AND KIPP box lubricators from KLS of Madison, Wisconsin are examples of box lubricators. The boxes for box lubricators were manufactured by forming and welding sheet steel or by sand casting the entire box reservoir. These two methods are still in use today by LUBRIQUIP as well as other companies. Both of these processes require extensive machining to allow for drive shafts, cam shafts and pump mountings to be installed thereon or therethrough.
In an effort to reduce the labor intensive cost of manufacturing under these processes, the Applicants have developed a method of construction which requires reduced machining.